The Power of the Dark Crystal 1
|pub_date = February 22, 2017 |pages = 26 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #2 |followed_by = }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #1 is the first issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary In celebration of the 35th anniversary of Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal, return to the world of Thra in an official sequel to the beloved fantasy film. Discover an all-new race of creatures called Firelings that live in a realm near the planet's core, based on official character designs by Brian Froud. Years have passed since the events of the original film, and though Jen and Kira have ruled Thra as King and Queen, bringing Gelfling back to the land, they have become distracted by power and can no longer feel or see the needs of the world the way they once did. Thurma is a young Fireling tasked with stealing a shard of the Dark Crystal to restore power to her realm. Along the way she'll befriend the young Gelfling Kensho, bring back the Skeksis and Mystics, and embark on one incredible adventure.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #1 (of 12) on Comixology Plot One hundred years have passed since Jen and Kira healed the Crystal. Gelfling have returned to Thra, implied to have been born from the Crystal's light. Every day civilians travel from all over Thra to present offerings of treasure to the Crystal in the hop of keeping it pure and preventing the return of the Skeksis. Aughra continues to watch the heavens, but is no longer visited for her wisdom. She suspects that something is coming and looks out the window of her observatory to see a fiery creature approaching the Castle of the Crystal. The Royal Guard approach the creature and send an acolyte to inform the Crystalline Eminence, who leads in the worship of the Crystal. The Eminence dismisses the acolyte, as he has a ceremony to attend to. The Fireling passes through the secret paths of the castle moat. She attempts to communicate with the animals and performs a firefast on a tumbleoth. Her vision reveals that the fire of her home is fading and her people will all die within five days if it is not reignited, which requires a sliver of the great light from the outer sphere. She discovers that the animals have run away in fear. She is spotted by a creature who carries Aughra's eye. Aughra is unsure what to make of the Fireling and informs the guards that she has entered that she has entered through the moat. Since Aughra has not contacted anyone in years, the guards leave their positions at the Pilgrim's Gate to search the galleries, leaving the confused acolyte to mind the gate. The Fireling examines carvings on a wall when she encounters the tumbleoth again before being discovered by the guards. She flees and uses the fire from a candle to look into the past, seeing the healing of the Crystal. She deduces that the shard that healed this world can heal hers. She is found by the guards and uses her powers to keep them at bay as she escapes. The Lord Commander orders his troops to fetch water. Above the Pilgrim's Gate, she witnesses Gelflings and Podlings presenting their offerings to gain admission. Letzig and his wife beg to be let through as their infant daughter is dying, but they have no offering as their crops have failed. The clergymen refuse them entry, which angers the Fireling, but the acolyte gives them his birth stone. He removes his hood to reveal his scarred face, telling the grateful Podlings that the Crystal cannot fix him but can save their daughter. The Fireling sees this selfless act as proof that Gelfling may not be so bad after all, but the clergymen chastise the acolyte for giving away his only valuable possession and speculate that the blight which scarred him scrambled his brains. She falls from the balcony and lands in front of the gate before the guards arrive and throw water on her. The civilians with offerings enter the Crystal Chamber and under the guidance of the Eminence they place them before the Crystal. The Crystal's light heals the Podling infant, but it soon dips lower than the Eminence has ever seen it and he declares that the pilgrim's fee will be increased to rectify it. Jen and Kira, who have long been slumbering in a trance of peace, awake and ask what has happened to the light. The Eminence insists that there is nothing to fear and that he is in control. The guards bring the Fireling into the chamber and Kira asks her who she is and why she has come. She reveals that her name is Thurma and that she comes from a world within Thra. She asks them to share the light of the Crystal to save her people. The Eminence angrily refuses, but Jen calls Thurma forward and asks how she intends that they share the Crystal's light. She replies that a sliver is all that is needed and begs to shatter the Crystal to obtain a shard. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -1 3.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -1 4.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -1 5.jpg Artwork Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Jeff Stokely cover.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Mike Huddleston cover.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 01 David Petersen cover textless.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics